User blog:Toothless100/Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Walkthrough
Hang on a minute! The full title of this blog is ''Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Walkthrough. ''But it hasn't come up. Oh well. I've told you the title anyway now. Eh. There wasn't a walkthrough page for this game, and I was way too lazy to make one, so I'll post a walkthrough on this blog. I'll update it as I progress through the game. And some of my chapter names might be in slightly the wrong spaces. Apologies in advance. Now, let us begin. Prologue: something-or-other (can't remember what it was called. someone, please, remind me) ﻿Go through the scene with Fluerette talking, and the scene after that. At the swordfighting celebration, just do exactly as Dao instructs you. Then leave the castle to meet with Claymore. He will tell you to go back to the house, and then leave. The scene will end. Chapter 1: The Walk Watch the scene in which Claymore wakes you with Kaboom. Then leave the house and go to the castle. Talk to the guards, and then Anlace and the Minister. In the Queen's place, the Minister will challenge you to the 'Walk of the Worthy' You must go to the centre of Caliburn Cave and return. Leave the castle and head to the town gates. Talk to the guard who will let you out, then select the one accessible map region - Caliburn Cave. You will automatically follow the path, and engage monsters at set points. You can encounter Slimes, She-slimes, Mischievous moles and Winkys. Most are easy-peasy to kill, but the moles can hit you from afar by flinging dirt. Raise your shield to the red spot marking where it will hit to block the attack. When you reach the cave, talk to the man outside, who will give you three medicinal herbs, and proceed. In the cave, you can encounter Drackys, Bubble slimes and Bodkin archers. A couple of notes on the last two: Bubble slimes can throw poison at you. Raise your shield to the appearing spot to block it: if not, you will poisoned. Also note you can only hit them when they are close. Bodkin archers are particurlarly difficult. They never come close enough to be hit - instead, you must bounce their arrows back by hitting them with your sword at exactly the right moment. When you get to the left/right decision, turn right. At the end of the cave, you meet Sir Dirk Worthington. He will challenge you to battle. As a boss, his health is displayed at the top of the screen. He can only be hit in one way, and that is a counter-attack. Block his strike, and instantly hit back while he is unprepared. Keep hitting until he starts blocking attacks with his shield: then raise yours to block his strike and repeat. Do this until he dies. You will get a reward for defeating him, and be returned to the town. Chapter 2: Doubt Go to the castle and talk to the Minister, who will explain Prince Anlace's absence. Go back to your house and speak to Claymore. Anlace will enter: watch the scene. After the scene, go outside and you will find him at the fountain opposite you. Talk to him and say you will help. Make any preparations you need, and talk to him again. Then go to the gates and talk to the guard. On the map, select Galantyne Glades, and follow the path. Again, you cannot deviate from it. At the two left/right decisions, go right first time and left second time. Enemies you can encounter are: Slimes, she-slimes, Slime knights, Bodkin archers, Drackys, Funghouls, Heal slimes, Walking corpses, and Gold orcs. Note the walking corpses and gold orcs. Walking corpses have a ranged poison attack like bubble slimes: block it in the same way. Gold orcs are like Sir Dirk. Block their strike, then counterattack quickly, otherwise they will block the attack with their spear. Hit repeatedly and you should kill the orc after one set of counterattacks. Then you will reach a 'sunlit glade', where you will encounter Briquet. The strategy for fighting him is largely the same as Dirk, but he is stonger and less predictable, and sometimes he hits in groups. After half his health is diminished, he will say 'no more' and attack mostly in frenzies, hitting many times. This damage can add up, so maybe set Anlace's tactics to healing. When you win, watch through the scene, which includes seeing the Queen and meeting Fluerette. After the scene, you will be returned to the town and greeted by the guard. Chapter 3: The Mask Go straight to your house, and answer yes when Fluerette aks you to go with her to Arondight Heights. Then she will go off to the church. Make any preparations you want, then go to the church too. Watch the scene, and head to the town gates. Speak to the guard, watch the scene and select Arondight Heights on the map. Follow the path, and at the first left/right decision, go left. At the next decision, which as left/right/centre, go centre. Keep beating enemies until you reach the boss fight. Enemies you can encounter here are: Anchorman, Chimaera, Firespirit, Rockbomb, Slime, She-slime, Metal Slime, Gorerilla, Hell Hornet, Merman. A couple of notes: Anchormen charge, though there is a red spot that tells you where to block. Chimaeras can breathe fireballs, but these can be deflected the same way as a Bodkin archer's arrow. Rockbombs are easiest to hit with a Thrust, or they explode, knocking you over. Metal slimes only appear fleetingly cause they give massive experience, so kill them as quickly as possible. Hell hornets come in massive groups, and can poison you, so block as much as you can, and have antidotal herbs or the squelch spell at your disposal, but set Fluerette to 'Follow Orders' or she'll waste MP casting Squelch EVERY time you're poisoned. The boss is the Envoy of Ziphos. The strategy of block, counterattack is roughly the same as previous. However, occasionally he will summon rockbombs. Dispose of them in the normal way, damaging him in the process. Watch the ending scene with Fluerette, and then you will go back to town. Chapter 4: Torment Go to the castle, where you will see that the doors to the throne room are locked. Talk to the colonel to watch a scene. Make your preparations and head to the town gates. Select 'Seacace Seacove' from the map. Watch the scene, then you will enter on your boat. You have no control over it, so just fight the enemies as they come. (can't remember the exact enemies) Eventually you'll get off. Fight through various more enemy encounters (including some slimes) to reach the boss area. There you will meet the 'Fishy Monster'. Block and counterattack as usual, and knock back his spines. Eventually he will die. But he is still breathing, so watch the scene. Afterwards, you return to town. Chapter 5: The Tower Go to the castle and enter the throne room, watching the scene. When you are ready, enter the tower. Choose who shall accompany you: it will perhaps be better to level the characters first, so they are stronger. Then, enter the tower. Fight through the various encounters, though know some require the block-and-counter strategy. At the first left/right decision, go left, then at the second, it doesn't matter. You end up on a ledge outside the castle. Hit back projectiles and fight through the various encounters, before re-entering the tower. Climb some more stairs, and you will encounter a black golem. You can meet many of these: use the same strategy as on Briquet. Keep climbing, until eventually you see the Queen, murmuring something into a mirror. You are given the chance: slice the Rorrim Mask in half. (Rorrim Mask, Mirror Mask, get it?) Watch the scene, and you realise the mask is to be used to contain Xiphos! On the tablet you and Fluerette saw, he wasn't wearing it: warriors were thrusting it onto his face! However, just then, the Grossmesser appears (my keyboard does not support the symbol in his name, so I have replaced it with a double s) and says that Xiphos orders the Queen be brought to him. Anlace refuses to let him take her, so you and your companion engage battle. Use block and counter as usual. Every so often, he will take a break for a drink, and his cheeky demons will jump forth. Don't bother killing them: just block, because every time you kill one, another one will replace it. When you defeat the Grossmesser, watch the scene. Chapter 6: Reflection Make any necessary preparations, then talk to the Minister. He will open the secret gate, and on the map, select the Mirror World, and whichever companion you wish to take with you. For the majority of the Mirror World, you are flying through a void, with monsters coming towards you. Red spots mark where they will hit you: raise your shield to block it. You may need a couple of bags of Replenishield powder. Also, a few monsters, like shadow demons and ice spirits, don't fly at you, but attack you: kill them by slashing. When you reach the centre, watch the scene, and there is a boss battle. Rather than block and dodge, you can instead slash between his arms when he blocks, to open them up and deal damage. So, if he hold his arms like this: ---------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Then slash horizontally, through the gap, and you can still deal damage. Slash vertically if he holds his arms vertically. Sometimes, you will need to mix it up. If he does get the chance to attack, he's easy enough to block. He attacks with either feet or hands, but is very regular and predictable - he hits left, right, left, right at the same height. After blocking, attack. When you defeat the boss, watch the scene and you will acquire a fixed Rorrim Mask, and the Rednusadner (the Rend-asunder), the Rorrim Sword. You are now back in the castle. Chapter 7: erm........ I've forgotten Go to the swordfighting ring, equip the Rednusadner, and talk to Dao. You will learn the Master Stroke Figure of Fate, in which you move your 'sword' (wii remote) in a figure of eight as fast as possible to power it up, and then slash. He will only teach you this move if you equip the Rednusadner. Category:Blog posts